Lily Evans Sitting in a Tree KISSINOT ME!
by isthatacorner
Summary: Lily Evans has went and gotten herself a boyfriend. His name is Michael. Michael is not a nickname or alias for James Potter.


****

**Author: isthatacorner**

**Title: Lily Evans Sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-O-T ME!**

**Summary: Lily has went and gotten herself a boyfriend. His name is Michael. Michael is not a nickname or alias for James Potter.**

**Disclaimer: If Lily and James and etc were mine I would own the HP-verse except there would probably be no HP as we know it. So. Seeing as HP is HP as we know it, it's a fairly safe bet that I am not the owner. Besides, look at this, if JK wrote like me, she'd be unpublished and none of us would have any HP so lets all be grateful. **

**1 of 1**

**Lily Evans Sitting in a Tree K-I-S-S-I-N O-T ME!**

Lily Evans slowly walked over to where James Potter was seated on the common room floor. She was frowning as she sat down

next to him. He ignored her and continued releasing and recapturing the snitch he and nicked after a quidditch game some time

ago and scowled at the fire. Lily couldn't imagine how he must be feeling right now. She wished that he would just…move on.

He had been "in love" with her for the past four years and had made sure that she knew it. Well she knew and she just wasn't

interested. It wasn't that he was a bad person. He actually really wasn't. He was fiercely loyal to the people that he loved. An

excellent wizard. So smart. She had even come to believe that he really did deserve the Head Boy badge that he wore on his

school robes. She could even go so far as to say that he was handsome. Exceedingly so, but, she would never be his girlfriend.

She had a boyfriend as of yesterday noon. The boy that she had been going around with, Michael a fellow Gryffindor, asked her

to be his steady. She had said yes. He was all of the things that she knew that James was; but he hadn't been annoying her since

grade three and she could actually be around him without being tempted to rip out his innards and make him wear them like some

sort of dress that the divination teacher would probably wear.

Lily hadn't seen James when she and Michael had come in from a walk around the lake. She had been too caught up in her

boyfriend and the way it felt when his fingers made curly-q's with the copper red curls at the nape of her neck. The two of them

had tumbled into one chair near the windows in a corner behind the fire laughing and giggling. It was during calm period in the

flurry of kisses that she had looked up. She had felt eyes on her. James Potter had been sitting on the floor in front of the fire.

That's when she asked Michael to go with a promise of meeting him in the morning for breakfast.

"Are you okay?" She looked at him, her eyes drowning in sympathy. James looked at her. One long look before he tore his eyes

away. Her lips were lush and swollen from her time spent with her boyfriend. Her hair was mussed from the many times her

boyfriend had run his fingers through it. Her boyfriend must have run his hands through the dark tresses at least half a dozen

times. And that was just the number he had counted since they had been in the common room. He hadn't been with them as they

walked the school grounds.

Her boyfriend. Merlin! He could kill himself. Just right now, throw himself into the fire and let himself burn to death. It would be

easier than living in a world where Lily Evans was dating Michael Hendrix and there was no hope, _none,_ that she would ever be

dating him. Is he okay? She asked. How could he ever be O.K again? He wondered what would happen to him now that he had

officially given up on her. He knew that he wouldn't revert completely back to his old ways. It was true that he had taken her

advice and grown up and stopped thinking so much of himself. But. she was the driving force behind his need to change. Because

he needed her and she needed him too…change. She was right, though. The change was good. He felt good. He felt like a man.

He felt like he could take on whatever the world wanted to throw at him N.E.W.T.S, death eaters, hell even Voldemort himself

wouldn't be a fear with Lily Evans spurring him on to become the man his parents swore that he had in him somewhere.

Lily believed that couples really should be one another's better half. She believed in fairy tales and romance novels. That each

person should constantly push the other to be the absolute best person that they could possibly be. She believed it. She didn't

see it when it was staring her in the face however. 'Man,' James mused to himself 'you should have seen her before I started

annoying her and she started yelling at me. She was practically a wall flower. The only thing anyone knew about her was that she

was really smart and had red hair. I bought her passion to the surface, _me_, not Michael. Would you believe it took me over four

months of constantly throwing spitballs, hexes and insults at Lily Evans before she finally lost her temper and sent me a bat bogey

hex that I still remember? I know, hard to believe now.'

James knew that most of the school thought the fiery tempered redhead was a shrew. He almost felt bad for being the one to

cause that reputation. But, only almost. After they had started fighting she had blossomed before his very eyes. She became more

confident the more she told him off. People would applaud her for taking a layer of skin off of one of the most 'conceited boys

on the planet'. At first it would terrify her and she would flee. But after awhile she stopped running and took the applause as her

due. She would turn and slowly stroll down the hall. Leaving James behind her. He was proud of her. He always found it one of

his more morbid traits. He was proud of how clever she was, how witty she was. She was never out and out mean to him, no

matter what anyone may tell you. She always treated him decently until he pissed her off and then she would yell at him.

Unfortunately most of the Hogwarts population only saw his unyielding adulation and her answering explosion. They never

noticed that barring one exception, she only ever yelled at him, really yelled at him, in the evenings. After he had spent the entire

day putting gum in her hair, and tripping her and who knows how many other stupid, childish things. Sometimes she would laugh,

others she would get in his face, and still other times she would sigh "Potter…." and plead with him to leave her alone.

She wasn't laughing now. He examined her face again. Taking care to ignore her kiss swollen lips. He wondered if she was still

waiting for his answer to her question 'are you okay?' or if she was just sitting with him. Not waiting, not reprimanding. Just

sitting. The light from the fire was catching strands of her hair. Turning dark red curls into molten lava and quivering gold. Her

bright green eyes seemed darker even with the fire playing in them.

"Would you be?" He sighed, his gaze once more on the fire. "If someone you loved was making out with someone who's not you, would you be O.k.?

"You're not in love with me, James." They had decided at the beginning of the year, back when James thought he had a chance, that calling each other by their surnames sounded hostile. They were trying to promote peace between the houses, friends were important during this time of war. They were trying to be an example to the others.

"How do you know that, Lily?" She loved the way he said her name. It wasn't any different than anyone else. But after only hearing 'Evans' from him for so long hearing it was like a cold drink after being in the hot sun.

"Because it doesn't make sense."

"Hey, neither does magic. And yet, here we are." He gestured around them. Everything in the common room was magical from the self warming stones to the self starting and replenishing fire.

"I'm dating Michael. I don't want you to be sad."

"You can't possibly expect me to be happy. If you want a blessing I hear that the Pope guy is somewhere in Italy." He was angry. He was angry that she didn't want him to be sad. "You don't want me to be sad, Lily?" He surged to his feet. The energy coursing through his system wouldn't allow him to sit still any longer. "You want me to be happy? Then go out with me!" He agitatedly moved to the stair cases leading towards the dorms. "There is something here Lily, and you know it. When are you going to open your eyes and finally see it for what it is? You don't hate me, Lily. Its too much work…we have too much energy. If you hated me, I would know it. If you hated me, Lily Evans, I would die. And I'm not dead yet."

**An:**Hi! Thanks for stopping by my tiny little stop in the fanfic world. I know that this was...umm well. Extra Sharp Cheddar cheese. I'm finding myself ok with that. I'm trying to train myself to write fluff and trying to learn more about Lily and James. My first fic , Reverberate is coming back soon. By middle July I'm hoping. I'm trying to address some of the issues that that early fic had before bringing it back. So, if you feel like reviewing (and I would SO appreciate it if you did) could you tell me what you think of the characterization? Lily especially, I feel like maybe I went too far to make her appear too nice. I'm trying to find her balance. Rev is a real length story (around 10 chapters when all is said and beta'd I believe) and hot on its heels is another real length story called He Had Her. Intially a oneshot that has grown out of control. That one should be about 5-ish chapters. When all is said and beta'd.

Speaking of beta's. My beta is temporarily out of action so if anyone out there would like to lend me a hand, please email me or let me know in a review or flare signals...something. This fic here is an example of what my fic's look like un-beta'd. This fic was done to the very best of my abilities...which is a little sad. My grammar leaves something to be desired. And I'm sure there are other mistakes that any of my English teachers that I've had over the years would be absolutely ashamed to see.


End file.
